Misplaced Bits and Pieces
by Glimare
Summary: Bits and pieces were missing from Misplaced.  And here they are!  Certian leaguer's reactions and the results of that night.  'Too Close' set between ch3-Aquaman and ch4-Martian Manhunter.
1. Flash

**Disclaimer:** Dude, if I owned this, I'd have included these bits and pieces.

Okay, i know I've already done a misplaced story, but that was the ultimate scene that they missed. Others are out there in my mind, including a far off conclusion. So here we have other bits and pieces that were missing. One per day since I got it done. Could have done it as a one shot but didn't feel like it. Like I said, bits and pieces, very short things. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misplaced Bits and Pieces<strong>_

**Flash**

Though he knew about the spell separating the adults from their children, Flash couldn't help but to worry about his nephew. Since he saw a kid vanish in front of him in the grocery store, he kept trying to call Wally. It was just an instinct of his now, to worry about his partner.

Iris nearly fainted when he first told her he couldn't contact him.

After reassuring his wife that Wally and the others were safe (in another reality), then telling his in-laws the same, Barry had to return to his duties as a Justice League member. Right then it was crowd control. Panicking parents were the worst.

"Mommy!"

One word cried by a small voice was all it took though to stop the raging crowds. Everyone zipped their heads around so fast, they could all take the title of fastest being alive. One crying child was soon joined by several others. Within mere moments, families were being reunited and the trouble was ending.

Barry wanted to join the others in welcoming back the children of the world, but was soon caught up with the results of the earlier raging crowds. Property damages were beginning to fall towards people and he had to get everything and everyone out of the way before anyone was hurt.

It took ten minutes after that one cry for him to finally catch his breath and reach for his com. He couldn't hide his worry. "Wally, you read me? Wally!"

"I read you Uncle B."

Though relief flooded the speedster, he hadn't anticipated his nephew's tone of voice. It was almost as if he felt guilty for being happy. Why was that? "Everything alright on your end? You're all okay?"

There was a brief amount of silence, one warning Flash the subject was going to be brought up again later. "Our team's… alright I guess… How about you?"

"Me? I'm golden now that you're back." Flash looked to the sky for a moment, conflicted between asking twenty questions to know what was really wrong and giving the kid time to recover from whatever crisis had happened outside his sight. "As soon as everything's wrapped up where you are, go home and see your parents. Don't worry about alibis. Iris and I will catch up with the three of you later. Maybe a late night dinner or something."

Wally seemed to choke back something on the other end. "That'd be great. See you soon Uncle Barry."

"Later kid." He let the teen go and rested against the wall for a moment. He was no mind reader, but something had gone wrong. The team was okay and the world was back to normal, so what went wrong? Why did Wally sound like he was going to cry? And not the good kind either. A different kind of worry filled the man as he tried to gather his wits. Batman would give them all full details later he was sure, but he was a bit of a detective himself. Whatever had happened worried Wally, and that worried him.

* * *

><p>AN: yeah, I really wanted a Flash scene. Flash fam is another fave group of mine. Gotta love them. I know Barry's gotta be worried about his kid partner so... *shrug*

Superman's got a bit next. hey, even he can be worried.


	2. Superman

**Disclaimer: **Dude, if I owned this, I'd have included these bits and pieces.

Okay, i know I've already done a misplaced story, but that was the ultimate scene that they missed. Others are out there in my mind, including a far off conclusion. So here we have other bits and pieces that were missing. One per day since I got it done. Could have done it as a one shot but didn't feel like it. Like I said, bits and pieces, very short things. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misplaced Bits and Pieces<strong>_

**Superman**

Preventing people from taking apart S.T.A.R. labs was harder than it looked, even for the man of steel. Superman was more than relieved when the children returned and the parents started running to them. That meant Batman and the others succeeded. Even the kids got their part of the job done. Curiosity was what made him check on the results. Using his telescopic vision, he set his eyes on Rhode Island and where the spell was said to occur.

One of the first things he saw was the team crowding around one area. The clone seemed to be alright, he noted before looking to the rest of them. He blinked in shock when he saw a teenage girl version of Doctor Fate land in front of Zatara. Then Fate took off her helmet, revealing to be the man's daughter Zatanna. The two shared a brief moment, enough to make Superman's heart warm, before the two separated and Zatara put the helmet on.

"What the…" The man of steel gaped in disbelief, losing his concentration and ending his long range sight. What was going on? Zatara was giving himself up to Fate? Why? What had happened?

He would have radioed Batman for an explanation but was diverted by the globe on the Daily Planet being blown off its pedestal. He had to concentrate on the earlier mob's damage. He'd get his answers soon enough.

* * *

><p>AN: yeah, short, but Supes never really had anything to do with this. He's still in Metropolis. Telescopic vision is one of his powers. Love GL in the Justice League series when he tells Supes that for a guy with so many different kinds of visions, he is so BLIND! XD

I had him show some concern for Conner. Even though he's trying to ignore him, he can't avoid the elephant in the room forever. and deep down, Clark isn't a bad guy.

Aquaman is next.


	3. Aquaman

**Disclaimer: **Dude, if I owned this, I'd have included these bits and pieces.

Okay, i know I've already done a misplaced story (**Too Close**, read it), but that was the ultimate scene that they missed. Others are out there in my mind, including a far off conclusion. So here we have other bits and pieces that were missing. One per day since I got it done. Could have done it as a one shot but didn't feel like it. Like I said, bits and pieces, very short things. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misplaced Bits and Pieces<strong>_

**Aquaman**

The king of Atlantis was nearly done with his last sweep of his kingdom when the children were returned. He thanked Poseidon then nearly flew to his wife's side. They had worried about their unborn child being affected earlier and had kept her in medical to be sure there was no damage done to her. It was there he received a call from Aqualad.

"Kaldur'ahm!" King Orin cheered. "Congratulations on a job well done."

"Thank you my king," the young man bowed slightly in respect, but could not hold back a relieved smile at the sight of the two monarchs. "I trust all is now well in Atlantis now the two worlds have been rejoined?"

"Very well," Queen Mera responded. "Come home tonight Kaldur. We all worry for our own."

A twinge of pain flashed across his face as he bowed again. "I will, once everything is settled here. There were a few complications and matters must be dealt with before my departure."

Concern came to the monarchs' faces. "What has happened?"

The young man shook his head. "Best to be told in person. Many questions will be asked and we must depart shortly."

His king nodded in understanding. "Very well. We will see you shortly."

"Indeed. Aqualad out."

The expectant parents exchanged glances. "What do you believed has happened on the surface world to trouble him so?"

"I do not quite know," Orin admitted, "but it must have to do with his teammates. Not much else could shake his calm."

His queen nodded, then snuggled up to him. Kaldur would return soon enough, then they could have their answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I figure since Orin has more responsibilities and worries than just kaldur and the surface world, and since Aqualad is the team leader and most responsible of his group, he'd have to call Atlantis. The king's kinda busy with everything else and his wife and unborn child would be his first concern before his protege or people. Just a thought.

Next is Martian Manhunter.


	4. Martian Manhunter

**Disclaimer: **Dude, if I owned this, I'd have included these bits and pieces.

Okay, i know I've already done a misplaced story (**Too Close**, read it), but that was the ultimate scene that they missed. Others are out there in my mind, including a far off conclusion. So here we have other bits and pieces that were missing. One per day since I got it done. Could have done it as a one shot but didn't feel like it. Like I said, bits and pieces, very short things. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misplaced Bits and Pieces<strong>_

**Martian Manhunter**

J'onn was the first to meet the team when they arrived back to the mountain. He was eager to see his niece and ensure her safety. Though Martians weren't usually this concerned for their relatives, being among humans as long as he had, he became equally attached to M'gann. He just needed to know she was alright.

When he entered the hangar, he knew they weren't. Not a single member of the team present was in good spirits. M'gann was supporting Zatanna best she could as they left the bio-ship. Artemis gave the younger girl a worried look before running past him towards the zeta-tubes. Kaldur and Conner took up the rear, neither filled with any sense of euphoria. Red Tornado walked straight to him.

"There is a new complication," the android informed him. "Batman announced there would be a meeting to explain the details at 900 hours tomorrow."

"Understood," J'onn answered, turning his gaze beyond him to the clearly depressed teens. Zatanna looked like she was ready to collapse. "But where is he? Shouldn't he be informing me about this?"

"Batman is taking Robin 'home'," Tornado persisted. "Kid Flash and Captain Marvel are also on roots to their 'homes'."

"And where is—"

_Don't say it!_

The older Martian jerked his gaze to M'gann's insistent glare. Her arms were still tight around Zatanna and now he could tell the greatest wave of grief came from her. Things stated clicking in his head. _Is her father…_

_Zatara's Doctor Fate now_, his niece informed him sadly, trying to guide the girl inside. J'onn felt his insides grow cold. He knew what it was like to lose those precious to you. Zatara was all this girl had. They had lost an ally, to an ally. _He did it to save Zatanna._

The Martian stayed still as the girls passed him, unable to do anything else. He looked to the boys and though he saw compassion in their eyes, they did not feel the grief the girl was feeling. This would have been a good time for Batman or Robin to be there to comfort this child. They knew grief well. But both had gone. Whatever they were doing better be important if it meant leaving his girl alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's all for the leaguers. not done talking yet though. there's still some bits and pieces to go, such as Legal Matters

artemis' I think was really well covered in the show. I was just had her rushing home throughout this one and 'too close'. and seriously, read that one if you want to see the most wanted scene of all.


	5. Legal Matters

**Disclaimer: **Dude, if I owned this, I'd have included these bits and pieces.

Okay, i know I've already done a misplaced story (**Too Close**, read it), but that was the ultimate scene that they missed. Others are out there in my mind, including a far off conclusion. So here we have other bits and pieces that were missing. One per day since I got it done. Could have done it as a one shot but didn't feel like it. Like I said, bits and pieces, very short things. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misplaced Bits and Pieces<strong>_

**Legal Matters**

Bruce stared at all the information on his computer. Forging the existence of someone being in one location and actually being in another wasn't difficult. He never had to do it though for a friend who had left his daughter behind.

"What did you guys decide?"

The dark knight didn't have to turn to know Dick was behind his chair, worried beyond anything for the girl in question. The meeting deciding her near future ended an hour ago. All that was left were the legal matters and paperwork on his end, and the display on J'onn's. Truth be told, the Martian had the easier job. He hadn't promised Zatara he'd take care of his daughter.

"Until she's able, she'll be living in Mount Justice with Conner and M'gann," Bruce started. "In a week she'll transfer to Happy Harbor Jr. High."

"She might need more than a week," Dick offered, leaning against the back of the chair.

"She can't miss any more than that," he countered. "Not with her records. Apparently Zatanna has a habit of ditching school. It's going to be a rough transition going from an all girls school to a public one."

"She could go to Gotham Academy," the boy offered. "We could take her in and—"

"And how do I know Giovanni Zatara and Zatanna?" He looked up to the teen leaning over his chair.

The kid was drawing a blank. "Um…"

"If I adopted her," Bruce explained carefully, "that'd be declaring both of our identities to our allies and enemies. Zatara went public. Zatanna's face isn't caught on camera thanks to online viruses and her father's powers. But she is a walking target because of him. If we took her in, we'd be putting everyone in danger."

This silenced Dick, who only became more concerned. His mentor turned his gaze back to the computer before him. "Besides, he's not dead. Fate may release him one day and then we'll have to explain why there's an empty grave when he comes back. People don't come back from the dead unless they're declared missing."

"So Zatara's MIA?"

"That's his League status," he answered. "He won't be gone publicly for a few more months though. J'onn's going to keep up appearances for a while. He's also going to be physically taking position as Zatanna's father at school for now."

"And all of this…"

"Legalities. We have to make Zatara's presence still real enough for his enemies to not hunt for him or Zatanna. Also emergency contacts, insurance policies, funding, all those details the government has to have in order to stay under the radar." He rubbed his eyes for a moment, the light of the screen killing his eyes slowly.

"So who's with her right now?"

Bruce could tell from the boy's voice what he wanted to do. The other night he wouldn't leave the man's side. No doubt many children had done the same after what had happened, but it was particularly comforting for them that night. Seeing their family vanish before them was a trauma neither wanted to experience again.

But neither of them had forgotten Zatanna. Now the boy wanted to see her, help her out somehow, give her the comfort she needed. It was in his nature and redoubled by his experiences.

"Dinah's trying to work with her, but the girls and Conner are there as well." Bruce gave him a slight knowing smile as he looked over to Dick. "They should be helping her pack her house in a few hours. If you're interested."

At this the boy's eyes grew wide, a smile starting to crack on his face. He nearly sprinted to the top of the stairs before looking back to his mentor. "You guys are going to try to get her dad back right?"

He tried not to sigh his frustration. "I'll do what I can Dick. And I'm certain he is too."

Dick nodded in satisfaction before forcing the clock passage open. "Be back for patrol tonight!"

With the kid gone, Bruce turned back to his task. There was still much to be done for him to fulfill his promise to his old friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there certainly are quite a few things that have to be done to keep everyone's covers. Zatara did go public. I mean, no mask, no secret ID, and Zatara's his last name. Dead give away. Only a handful of successful heroes can do this, mostly because its risky to their families (Identity crisis anyone?). Zatanna also goes public in a way. But she's also one of the most powerful magic users in the DC universe too. I have no doubt she does something to keep her and her family safe though (she does have extended family on her father's side. Look up Zach Zatara ;D). So first thing Bruce will have to do regarding Zee is make sure the government won't put her into foster care.

WARNING: RANT AHEAD- Now to _repeat_ what I've said probably a dozen times already, _I've finished writing all these bits_, and the most wanted scene of all, **the bathug**, _is in the first misplaced fic I did_, 'Too Close'. So, to make sure I stop biting off heads, _don't_ ask for it and _don't_ suggest things. When I want or need help I'll ask. But seriously, I've told a lot of people again and again to just read 'Too Close' every time they ask for Batfam scenes. And despite being a big Tim fan, I'm not gonna crowd the manor with the batkids. When I sneak them into stories, they're gonna be believable and close to cannon. This is my solemn promise to everyone. The only way all of them would be together is a futurefic or timetravel

rant over. Next up, right after Zatanna moves in, the team needs to talk about real comfort.


	6. Real Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Dude, if I owned this, I'd have included these bits and pieces.

Okay, i know I've already done a misplaced story (**Too Close**, read it), but that was the ultimate scene that they missed. Others are out there in my mind, including a far off conclusion. So here we have other bits and pieces that were missing. One per day since I got it done. Could have done it as a one shot but didn't feel like it. Like I said, bits and pieces, very short things. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misplaced Bits and Pieces<strong>_

**Real Comfort**

"Do you really think it's a good idea for us to leave her alone?" Artemis asked out loud.

"What else can we do?" M'gann stated, her eyes on the floor. The team was meeting discreetly in the kitchen, trying to think of ways to cheer their newest member up. "She lost her father. Because of a bad decision on her part. She feels horrible."

"It wasn't a bad call," Conner said in the girl's defense. "None of us could get through that guy's shield. What she did saved all our lives."

"Doesn't make it any easier on her," M'gann countered.

"It's not like her Dad's gone gone," Conner persisted. "He's still alive and—"

"Nabu won't just let him go," Wally interrupted sadly. "He let me go because I don't really have an affinity for the 'mystic arts'. And he let Kaldur go because Kent convinced him. Three times must have been one too many. He wasn't going to let her go without someone to replace her. And he's not going to just let her dad go because we ask either."

"But there's still a chance right?" Artemis asked, hoping that was the case.

"If there is one," Kaldur offered, "then I have no doubt the League is looking for it. But Nabu is a Lord of Order, far more powerful than any other magic user at our disposal."

"Can't we just yank that helmet off of him and—" Conner tried again but Kaldur shook his head.

"It is a very powerful anchor my friend. Anyone trying to remove it could severely injure themselves or his host."

Both Conner and Artemis gaped at him while Wally and M'gann looked away in sympathy. Robin's expression remained hidden behind his glasses, but he stood in the doorway apart from them, looking out towards where Zatanna would be right then.

"So there's no way for us to…"

"None."

They lapsed in silence for several minutes before Wally tried to bring them back to their real problem. "Guys, we have to figure out a way to cheer up Zatanna. There's no way she can continue on like this. There's gotta be something we can do to help her out."

"I told you we shouldn't have left her alone," Artemis whined. "We really should—"

"Give her some space Artemis." They looked towards Robin. It was the first time he spoke since they started talking. He still wasn't looking at them. "No one here knows what she's really going through. Her dad isn't ignoring her. He isn't a bad guy who'd leave her either. He sacrificed his freedom for her sake, and until Fate lets him go, her guilt will never go away.

"She's always going to think about a 'what if'." The boy wonder's voice grew distant as he continued. "Always going to wonder if she had done just one thing differently. If she had trained harder before it happened. If she had tried a different trick instead of putting in the helmet. If she had convinced Nabu to let her go on her own.

"When she isn't trying to think, she'll see what happened again and again. At night, what happened will twist and warp, becoming something more horrific each time. Even good dreams of him will change to him asking her own questions, ending with her seeing Fate instead of he father.

"And that's so long as she doesn't see him." His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, thinking out loud. "Fate's not one to hide from the League, and with Zatara being his host, he'll probably come by more often than before. Imagine how she'll feel then. Seeing her dad when he's not being her dad, his eyes are going to haunt her. They're the only feature on him that Fate can't hide.

"This is a fate worse than death, for both of them."

They let the solemn silence fill the room again, daring not to shatter something so fragile hanging over them. None of them really could know what it was like to lose someone like this. Wally gave his friend a concerned look. True he could never know what it was like, but the details Robin gave made him think he had the closest experiences to hers. He knew what she was going through, and that there was more to it than what he knew.

"Then," M'gann started, tears brimming in her eyes, "what can we do?"

"Be there for her." Robin finally looked towards them, his voice moist as he controlled his own feelings. "Remind her she has people who care and are willing to help her. Be ready to hold on to her whenever she needs it, and know when those times are. Don't smother her. And don't keep telling her it isn't her fault unless you can tell her a time like it when it wasn't yours either. Empty reassurances won't help anyone.

"And don't press it. She'll talk about it when she's ready. Take Canary's lead on this too," he added with some warning. "She's the expert here. The only thing we can really do is support her. So long as we're all here for her, Zatanna can get through this."

"That a professional opinion?" Wally tried to joke.

Robin smirked. "Something like that."

* * *

><p>AN: Truth be told, I really didn't know how to end this one. So I just ended it like this.

Rob gets real personal about what goes through people's minds after these things, mostly describing what he and Bruce were going through when their parents died. Zee's gotta be feeling the guilt for her rash decision and for her dad taking her place. Then there's the nightmares I could write her having. Add to it the feelings she'll get when she sees Fate. Oh man is this a fate worse than death.

Yeah the team doesn't have a clue what she's really going through.

Anywho, one part left! Visiting Hours are coming and it's not very pleasant for some people.


	7. Visiting Hours

**Disclaimer: **Dude, if I owned this, I'd have included these bits and pieces.

Okay, i know I've already done a misplaced story (**Too Close**, read it), but that was the ultimate scene that they missed. Others are out there in my mind, including a far off conclusion. So here we have other bits and pieces that were missing. One per day since I got it done. Could have done it as a one shot but didn't feel like it. Like I said, bits and pieces, very short things. This is the last of it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misplaced Bits and Pieces<strong>_

**Visiting Hours**

It had been near a month since the last time he had seen this Lord of Order. One month of not really knowing when he'd appear again. He expected to see the golden magical helmet keeping a good friend captive for his own selfish means, in the field one night. Certainly not in his office in the middle of the afternoon.

Bruce glared coldly at Doctor Fate as he settled him feet on the carpet. "What do you want?"

"Assurances." Fate took a step closer to the dark knight currently in his civilian guise. "You and your allies have been talking to Jason Blood."

"Someone has to teach Zatanna," he stated flatly as he walked back to his desk. "Who better than one of Merlin's people. Oh wait." He paused in sarcastic thought. "There is one better. Her father. But he's currently unavailable."

The CEO turned his glare full force on the helmet, carefully avoiding the eyes. He did not want to see his old friend's eyes coming out of that thing. He never trusted magic. He only trusted Zatara. Blood was second on his list until then.

"Your intimidation will not work upon me." Fate had his own kind of glare on the dark knight. "You are a mortal filled with chaos yet controlled by order. I marvel at how you can fight for justice and yet also fight Fate."

"I don't believe in fate. I make my own future." Bruce idly flipped through one of his business files, briefly reviewing facts for a meeting he had to go to later that day. Anything to not see that man's eyes gazing out of that helmet, seemingly dead to the world. "Now why are you here?"

"Etrigan is a being of pure chaos. He cannot be trusted."

"Jason Blood is one of the wisest and most skilled men I know," he retorted with some bite. "There was one better, but like I said…"

He left it hanging to antagonize the near deity even further. "You are using him to remove Doctor Fate from this world!"

"I told you before, I don't believe in fate." He snapped the file closed before glaring back to the intruder. "You can exist in this world as long as you like. I just wanted to reunite a daughter with her father. A child with its parent. I wanted to get my friend back."

Coldly, Fate glared into him. Bruce couldn't avoid those eyes anymore. The costume and helmet nearly kept the man inside completely hidden from him, but those eyes would never change. Zatara remained locked in this cosmic shell, unable to do everything he wanted to, unable to see those he loved ever again. That was truly a terrible fate.

For brief moments, Bruce remembered the time he studied abroad and met Zatara. It wasn't long after they met and he started learning to be an expert escape artist that Zatanna was born. She was the first newborn Bruce ever held, and Giovanni was a proud father. He and his wife had tried for years and were finally blessed with her. Seeing the three of them together back then, happy, kept him sane and driven to prevent any families from being torn apart by crime ever again.

Zatara was his friend, one of his mentors. His promise to protect his daughter meant more between them than any other leaguer could have done. Seeing their small family torn apart like that carved his inside out. He failed to protect another family. But there was still a chance. If there was any way to reunite the two, he would do it. He would see them together again, somehow.

Batman was going to bring Zatara back.

Doctor Fate's glare wouldn't leave his for a good few minutes. The silence between them could be felt even beyond the room's closed doors. This was a personal battle, one never to be won by blows. This being the case, both were locked in a standstill. Fate did not attack those without magic and Batman wouldn't harm Zatara unless he could free him. Both knew it. All they could really do right then was be angry.

The intercom broke the tension. "Mr. Wayne. Your 3:30 is in the lobby."

Bruce didn't answer for a minute, still glaring at the magical being. Resigning himself to the standstill, he pressed the button and responded in his lighter hearted tone, his eyes never leaving the man. "Tell them I'll be right there."

"Ordinary life controls you," Fate noted.

"We can't all change bodies when we're done with them." The CEO placed his file in a more secure binder before walking towards the door. "Just one last thing before you let yourself out."

The dark knight kept his back to the lord of order, imagining he was talking to his friend's grave instead. "Zatanna's living in Happy Harbor now. Her friends threw her a party not too long ago to cheer her up. I'm pretty sure Robin's planning a date with her near Christmas too. All your property is now in her name and I've had a trust fund set up for her. She still dreams about that night, but now she can talk about you with a smile.

"Over all," he glanced back to Fate and imagined a glimmer of Giovanni's spark in his eyes from hearing this, "she's doing better now. It'll be years until she can really say she's over this, but no child will get over losing a parent. Make certain Zatara knows this."

With that, Bruce left his office and the golden faced man behind him. As the door shut, there was a single voice in a barely audible whisper responding to him.

"Thank you."

END

* * *

><p>AN: and that's it! Kinda a flash forward but oh well. According to the comics and the animated series, Bruce trained under Zatara for a while and that's how he met Zatanna. So if he still trained under him, then it's likely he was there in Zee's childhood. Why not at the time of her birth? if he's 30 and she's 13, then he'd be like 17ish when she's born right? and he did call him old friend so... *shrug* thought this would be a good way to tie up loose ends and show how much Bruce takes care of Zatanna and is still working on Zatara. =D

Well, that's all folks! I've enjoyed the bits and pieces. Gotta say I loved that episode a lot, mostly because it is an original plot from the comics, and it leaves so much for people to work with. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I have! TTFN!


End file.
